You Are Loved
by Lavender Cat
Summary: A flusty little songfic I wrote while listening to my iPod one lazy afternoon. This is my first shot so be gentle. Warning:contains slash! Rated to be safe.


You Are Loved

The Lavender Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats (though God knows I want to) and anything in italics belongs to Josh Groban and any recording company he works for.

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world_

_When you're heart's heavy_

_I...I will lift it for you..._

It's late. The cool of the night wraps itself around my body;so soothing. And yet, I am tense. I'm waiting. For what, I can not remember...

As another breeze blows thorugh my mane, I recall my purpose. Mungojerrie. The little bugger had left earlier that day and had yet to return. It was really no surprise to me; I shouldn't have even cared, but as the day slowly faded into the night and Mungojerrie was nowhere to be found, I found myself growing agitated, along with the rest of his family.

His family. His parents, Jenny and Skimble, who had found him and his sister, Rumpleteazer, in an alley one night, next to the body of a queen with a slashed throat. His sisters, Jemima, a sweet little innocent, and Demeter, a queen who had her innocence stolen away. They grew more worried with each passing hour.

As did I...

Suddenly, I hear a crash. I perk up my ears and look in the direction of the disturbance. My breathing is heavy and swift. I am afraid of what is going to emerge. It may be a Pollicle out searching for a late night snack or that Macavity, angry, drunken, and looking for a neck to snap. My claws slide from their place in my paws. I am ready to attack whatever made the noise.

But as soon as I see a tall, muscular, somewhat tired-looking calico emerge from the shadows, I relax. Mungojerrie.

He walks into the junkyard, his head bowed and his steps sluggish and heavy. He walks past without even looking at me.

"Well, well, 'bout time you showed up," I say smoothly, trying to polish over the fact I was scared. "Do you have any idea how worried everyone has been about you?"

Mungojerrie doesn't answer, but he does stop, turn around, and face me. I am horrified by what I see. Scars, brusies, blood...all over him. I look up at his face and see that his right eyes has been blackened. Pity washes over me like water. This hardly resembles the Mungojerrie I'm used to, the one that is so flexible and fun-loving, always with an adorable grin and ready for action.

This Mungojerrie is vunerable...maybe even scared.

_Don't give up _

_Because you want to be heard_

_If silence keeps you_

_I...I will break it for you..._

"Jerrie," I say gently,"what happened to you?"

Mungojerrie's little chest begins to heave, as if a great weight has been palced there. He opens his mouth, as if to speak, but says nothing. His eyes brim with tears.

"I..." he begins. "I...Macavity...,"

Then the tears come, slow and steady. I want to know what pains him. I need to know. I burn to know.

"What about Macavity?" I ask, surprised at how calm I sound despite the whirlwind in my head.

"It was an accident...I...I didn't mean to make such a stupid mistake..." he stutters.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. My heart begins to pound. Why do I feel this way?

He takes a breath and begins again. "We pulled a heist today, a big one...and I almost got caught...I had to drop the loot so I could get away. Macavity...he was so angry...he..." He trails off again.

I inhale sharply. Macavity. He did this. I feel a deep hatred boil in the back of my brain. I have never felt so angry about anything in my life before. It is strange and at the same time...it feels fantastic.

"So this is Macavity's work, eh?"

Mungojerrie nods.

_Don't give up_

_It's just the hurt that you hide_

_When you're lost inside_

_I...I'll be there to find you..._

His tears continue to fall. He takes a step towards me. I wonder what he is doing.

He looks up at me and I see that the tears are coming down harder. I notice he is only a few inches away from me. His brown eyes are beautiful...

Without even thinking, I raise my hand and place it on his quivering shoulder. His body heat warms my hand. It feels wonderful, breathtaking...

Mungojerrie bows his head again and places it on my chest and I feel his hot tears splatter against it. I suddenly feel a feeling I have not had so strong in a while...

I want him.

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to burn bright_

_If darkness blinds you_

_I...I will shine to guide you..._

I'm not quite sure what to do. Part of me screams to wrap my arms around this miserable little cat and never let him go. How I wish I could give in to it. But another part of me is confused and wants to push Mungojerrie away. Give myself time to think. Or run.

Mungojerrie crying becomes a bit louder. I can no longer hold myself back. Seeing him cry like this, seeing him so sad, it tears me apart inside. I give in.

I embrace him.

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well, I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved..._

I expect him to pull away, maybe because the part that wanted me to run wants him to. But he doesn't.

Instead, he hugs me back, digging his claws into my mane and pressing his muscular frame against my own. My breath leaves me, my heart races, there is nothing else but me and this young tom in my arms.

My Mungojerrie.

My head is so clouded, I don't even notice my paw palce itself under Mungojerrie's chin. I just barely notice that my fingers bring his face to meet mine. I really notice that I'm bringing his face closer.

Our lips meet.

Now I am certain he's going to break away and run. But he didn't. Instead he pulls himelf closer, loving every moment.

The kiss seems to last forever and every second is amazing. But as soon as we released each other, I hunger for more.

I slide my paws down Mungojerrie's body. My fingers surge with excitment. Mungojerrie shivers, from what I cannot say.

Then, he pulls himself away, looks me in the eye, and smiles that adorable grin of his.

"Will you take me home?" he whispers, his eyes sparkling with that boyish charm I love so much.

I smile. At that moment, I would have flown for him.

He puts his paw in mine. And together we walk.

In no time we were at the entrance to his den, every light in the entire place still ablaze.

I go up and knock on the door. Jenny answers, looking tired and exasperated. Behind her I see Skimble, with Jemima asleep at his feet, struggling to stay awake. And I saw Rumpleteazer, not even looking the least bit in need of sleep.

I step aside, allowing Jenny to see Mungojerrie. I think she may faint from the look on her face.

"Brought you a present, Jenny," I say, smiling wide.

Jenny shouts for Skimble, which wakes Jemima and sends Rumpleteazer dashing for her brother.

In a matter of seconds, all four are outside, fusing over Mungojerrie. They inquire where he was, didn't he know they were worried sick about him, and how in Bast's name did he get so dirty and covered in scars and bruises.

I can't help it. I smile again. None of them are even aware of the beautiful moment I had just shared with that cat.

Jenny leads Mungojerrie inside, saying something about cleaning him up and getting some food in his stomach, and Jemima and Rumpleteazer follw her. I'm left outside with Skimble. I notice he is still wearing his train vest.

He pulls a pipe and a pack of matches out of one of the pockets, lights a match, and lights the pipe. After taking a puff, he turns to me and he smiles. That big, loving, patient smile he's known best for.

"Thank you, Tugger," he says, patting my shoulder. "Thank you for bringing him home." He winks at me and walks back inside.

I sigh, still thinking about that heavenly kiss. And the fact that Mungojerrie didn't pull himself away.

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_

sighs Well, there you have it folks. My very first story. Reveiw it, please, and I'll be your friend.


End file.
